What Is and What Never Should Be
by May
Summary: Saturday...April 24, 2004. A little over twenty years after that faithful March, a new group (with some of the first BC's kids) spend a faithful day in that famous school. (My first BC fic, please RR)
1. Bad Company

****

What Is and What Never Should Be

Prologue: Bad Company

Saturday...April 24, 2004. 

Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062. 

Dear Mr. Golden...

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us a brain, a handicap, a bitch, a punk, an athlete, a dork, and a druggie. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. 

We were brainwashed...

*************************

The hall way of Shermer High School was completely empty that Saturday morning. No respectable student was there, but a few would show up. Saturday detention was a place where the high sat with the low and where people actually had to speak to each other. 

Sean Andrew Clarke stopped in the hallway and stared at the 'Man of the Year Wall', he mostly stared at the picture of his father, Andrew Sean Clarke. Andrew had been man of the year in 1986 and it was something the ex-wrestle and current defense lawyer still talked about. 

Sean frowned thoughtfully before sticking his hands deep in his pocket and walking on. He had to get to detention and what his father and mother strangely referred to as 'The Breakfast Club.'

"Oh God, Sean!" Sean looked up to see Roxanna 'Roxy' Ryans come running toward him. The petite brunette stopped short and let her breath catch in her throat. "Thank God you're here."

Sean smiled slightly at her quick speaking. If Sean Clarke was the most popular guy in school, Roxy Ryans was the most popular girl, and she was only in the tenth girl; a year below him. "Roxy, hey. Fancy meeting you here. What'd you do?"

Roxy rolled her deep brown eyes upward. "You know what I did. But you know, I don't see why skipping four days of school to go shopping at the hugest sale of the year is a big deal. Hello, it was the biggest sale of the year!"

He chuckled. "Yeah. You know, I don't think I belong here either. All I did was do a dare."

Roxy put her arms over her chest. "You defaced school property." She sighed. "We should get to the library." She glanced behind her. "Even though _he's_ in there."

"You don't think he's…of course he is. John Bender-Masterson nearly lives in there." Sean nearly shuttered. "That guy is such a druggie. I mean, its one thing to get high at a party, but to be surrounded by fog is another."

Roxy nodded. "He's such a loser. Ten years from now, he'll be in jail or working at a gas station." She laughed lightly. "Is it wrong to look forward to that day?" Sean simply shook his head 'no'. "Good. Should we go in now?" 

The two of them headed to the library.

******************************

He watched her walk into the library, her big black boots digging into the carpet. The way she was dressed, it was like a Catholic school girl turned Devil worshipper. He was so dumbstruck by her that he couldn't move. 

Stefina Stark rolled her blue eyes upward. "Is there a reason you're not moving, spaz?" She groaned ever so lightly and walked pass him and to the last table on the right. 

Danny Harris looked after her, slightly surprised. No one was ever mean to the kid in the wheelchair.

********************************

Chris Johnson tightened his hold on the paper bag that held his lunch. Detention. He had actually gotten detention. It wouldn't have been so bad, expect for the fact that he had been busted for such an embarrassing thing. He shook his head as he walked into the library, secretly hoping that it didn't come up. 

The second he walked in, he noticed that it was mostly full. Oddly enough, Roxy Ryans and Sean Clarke sat together at the first table on the left. He noticed a mop of brown hair looking down at the table behind the two most popular people in school, the head of hair was clearly Danny Harris. So far, Chris was surprised at who his fellow prisoners were. At the very last table in the right side of the tables was Stefina Stark-that wasn't so surprising. The blond punk looked up at him and gave the dork the finger. 

Chris blushed and sat at the first table on the right side. He sat his bag on the chair next to him. 

"Hey Chris." Chris looked up to the feminine voice that had spoken to him. Chris' eyes widened ever so slightly at the site of Faye Summers standing above him. The short freshman was the smartest person in school and it really was something of a shock to see her there. "Would you mind terribly if I sat next to you?" She was always very polite and her voice was ever so soft. "I ask, because I noticed you lunch."

Chris blushed. "Uh, no, it's cool." He smiled lop-sided and moved his bag. Faye walked around to sit beside him. He was about to ask her what brought her there when the library's double doors came swinging open. 

John Bender-Masterson came waltzing in like he owned the place. His chains dangled at his side and he made a point to bit his longer lip and his lip-ring. The 'worst' kid in school stopped in front of the six tables and sized up his fellow students. The boy snorted softly and went to his usual table, the one behind Danny Harris. 

A moment later, Walter Golden entered. He had been the principle of the school for a little over ten years. Walter was a kind, but tough man in his mid-forties. He was slightly overweight and he had more hair on his face then head. Mr. Golden held pens and paper in his hands. He looked over the seven students before speaking. 

"Okay ladies, we're going to try something different today."

"As apposed to what we tried last Saturday, Walter?" Masterson spoke up. He simply smirked when Mr. Golden glared at him. 

"We are going to write an essay, of no more or less then 1000 words, telling me who you think you are." He began to hand out paper and pen. "And when I say 1000 words, I don't mean one word written 1000 times, Mr. Masterson."

Masterson looked at the paper. "Didn't we do this last time?"

"No. You wrote 'You suck, Walt.' over three hundred times." Mr. Golden reminded the young man. He finished handing the paper out and walked back up to the front of the tables. "You shall all remain in your seats-" Danny looked like he was about to say something, but Mr. Golden glared his way. "and you shall all be very quiet and write your papers." He glanced down at his watch. "It is now 7:02. That means that you have nine hours and fifty-eight minutes left. I'll be right across the hall and if I hear _anything_ louder then a cough, I shall come right back in here and deal with it." He glared at everyone for effect before walking out. 

The library was silent for a moment. Masterson looked around him. He would already feel the boredom creeping in on him. He hated when things crept in on him. Rubbing his hands together, he cleared his throat. "Let the games begin."

Sean glanced back at him. "What?"

"Let's start this. You can't possibly think I'm going to sit here quietly? Lighten' up, retard." Masterson chuckled to himself. 

"Look, just because you're here every fucking Saturday doesn't mean you can piss off the rest of us for nine hours. Just do us all a favor and sit there." Sean told the older teen. "No one here even wants to listen to you."

"Yeah?" Masterson raised his pierced eyebrow. "Pst, pst, pst, " He leaned on the table and stared at the back of Roxy's head. "Sweetness," Roxy whirled her body around and gave Masterson an ice glare. "Do you want to listen to me?"

"Tsk, you disgust me." Roxy waved a hand. "I would rather listen to anyone else in this room." With that she whirled back around to sit forward in her seat. A moment later, Sean did the same. 

Masterson snickered. He looked at Danny, who was quietly staring at the back of Sean's head. Chris and Faye both seemed to be working on their essays and Stefina seemed to be falling asleep. Masterson rolled his eyes, this was certainly going to take some work. But, if anyone could do it, he could. 

****

Author's Note: I do not own the idea of TBC nor do I own any characters I may mention. I do, however, own all the characters that will actively appear in this story. 

Additional: In advice, I would like to thank any that review and answer the question: Yes, the characters of Sean Clarke, John Bender-Masterson, and Chris Johnson are the sons of Andrew, Bender, and Brian. However, just because they had kids doesn't mean they had them with Allison or Claire. I'm a believer that after that Saturday Claire and Andrew, sadly never went back to the Breakfast Club, nor did they ever speak to the other members. Though I do think Allison talked to Brian and maybe they even went back. *smile* 


	2. Communication Breakdown

What Is and What Never Should Be

Author's Note: I do not own the idea of TBC nor do I own any characters I may mention. I do, however, own all the characters that will actively appear in this story.

Chapter One: Communication Breakdown

Ten minutes later not much had changed. The library was silent except for the sound of pencil on paper and the humming of Masterson. The others in the large room were trying their best to ignore the humming, but it wasn't easy. Feeling bored, Masterson moved over to the table in front of him and sat next to Danny. Masterson noticed that Danny hadn't written anything on the paper yet, he had just made little circles.

"So, tell me, Daniel," Masterson began. He had folded his hands in front of him and had sat up very straight. "do you ever get symphony sex?" Everyone else in the room slowly turned in their seats to look at the two boys. "For being in the wheelchair."

"Leave it alone, man." Sean told Masterson in a low snarl. "It's none of your business."

"Oh, but it is my business, man." Masterson replied in a mocking tone. "If Danny here is getting laid because he's in a chair, maybe I should do what he did to get into it. It was stupid as hell, but it must have been one hell of a ride." He patted Danny on the shoulder. "Right, Dan?"

For his part, Danny had stayed perfectly still and kept his head down. But, now it was too much. "Get the fuck away from me!" The normally mellow teen had disappeared and had been replaced with someone who wasn't all that happy. Danny put his hands on his wheels and rolled himself out from under the table and to the front of the library. Danny positioned his wheelchair by Faye and Chris' table.

The whole place was silent for nearly a minute before Roxy finally whispered, "That wasn't very nice. Everyone knows he's sensitive about what happened."

"Um," Chris reached out to tap Danny on the shoulder, but thought better of it and pulled back. "are you okay? We could get Mr. Golden if you want."

All eyes were on Danny again. "No." The reply was sharp and short. "Don't call Golden in here. I'm fine."

"Oh come on," Masterson laughed. "don't tell me you all think he's actually pissed off at me. He's faking for attention and pity sex."

"Shut up." Sean warned. "You've done enough. Just sit there and shut up, okay?"

Masterson shrugged and watched Danny. He glanced over at Stefina Stark, she was watching Danny intensely, but when she felt someone's eyes on her, she looked over and gave Masterson the usual look she gave him-one of annoyance.

"Here," Faye's small voice spoke up. She had taken a small pack of tissue out of her bag and handed it to Danny. "just in case."

Masterson was about to tell everyone that it had worked and that now Danny was going to get pity sex out of a virgin, when the doors came flying open and Mr. Golden came marching in. "What the hell is all the yelling about?!"

"Sir," Sean began.

He was cut off by Danny. "I just moved and hit my leg."

Mr. Golden narrowed his eyes on the young man. "I thought I told you to stay in your seats."

"Technically, I'm still in my seat, sir." Danny responded. The others giggled.

Mr. Golden glared sharply at Danny. "Daniel Harris, if you continue to be smart, I'll see you next weekend." He pointed at Danny sternly. "In fact, I'll see you next weekend." Danny gazed at Mr. Golden. "Do we understand each other, Mr. Harris?" Danny nodded. "I'll be in my office and if I hear one more sound, you'll all get Saturday detention next Saturday like Mr. Harris." With that threat hanging in the air, Mr. Golden left the library.

"Wait a go, Masterson." Roxy said with a small glare. "Now, he's got detention again!"

"Then, we'll keep each other company." Masterson replied with a small glare. "It'll be like a romance." He winked at Danny. "What do you say, Danny?"

"Maybe we two shouldn't fight?" Chris suggested. "Mr. Golden might come back in. I have a science club field trip next weekend and I-"

"Hold up, dork." Masterson cut in, holding up a hand. He stood up and began walking toward the front two tables. "I wasn't on you yet." He slammed his hand down on the table that was behind Chris and Faye's. Masterson's eyes narrowed on the two people at the table. "I know you, don't I?" He was speaking to Faye and that made her tense up.

Faye turned her body around in her chair and looked directly up at him. She didn't seem fazed. "Yes. Last month, at the monthly school assembly, you booed during the introductions of the student counsel for next year."

Masterson raised a pierced eyebrow. "You're apart of that loser fest?"

Faye looked toward Roxy, who was on the student counsel. Roxy was just staring at Masterson, a hint of disgust in her eyes. "Um, no." She spoke softly and sounded uncertain of what to say. "I just read the monthly reports."

"Oh," Masterson breathed. "you're _that _girl. Yeah, I know you." He chuckled to himself. "Little Faye Summers. Your older sister was that girl that-"

"Don't." Faye whispered. Her eyes remained focused on Masterson. At that moment they were the only two people in the room. "Please."

There were certain stories that everyone in Shermer knew. One of them was what Danny Harris had done to end up in a wheelchair. Another was what had happened to Faye Summers' older sister. The entire room was quiet, each and every person watching Masterson to see what the school bully would do next. He stood there for a minute before turning away and walking to sit back in his seat.

Chris and Danny looked at the girl that was in between them. They weren't sure what to do or say. From their table, Roxy and Sean exchanged a look. Stefina Stark moved over a table to sit next to Masterson.

"You went to far." She whispered in his ear. "You're always going to far."

"Not now, Stark." Masterson whispered back. "I've got no time for you. At this moment I just want to…laugh."

Stark watched as Chris tried to comfort both Faye and Danny, while Roxy and Sean looked on. "Here? You might want to wait a few hours."

"I just…" He trailed off. "Wheels can handle it. I forgot she's just a kid." He shook his head sadly, not feeling all that happy with himself at the moment. "She's like, fifteen."

"Fourteen." Stark corrected. "Her birthday's next month." Masterson glanced over at her. "I remembered because of her sister. It was the day after Faye's twelfth birthday."

"Oh, man." Masterson put his head down on the table. "I forgot. Do me a favor, Stark? Wake me when it's over." Stark just awkwardly patted his arm

* * *

Over at the other table, Sean and Roxy watched Chris, Danny, and Faye talk. Sure they were a little concerted with how Faye and Danny were, but they thought that with Chris and each other, Faye and Danny would be fine. So, they decided to focus on more important things.

"You doing anything tonight?" Sean asked Roxy. They had leaned in close so they could talk together. "I ask, because there's going to be a party tonight; Kara Law's having a party tonight. Her parents are out of town and her older brothers let her do _anything_."

Roxy let a little smile form on her lips. "I see. My mother is on a cruise with my aunts and my father is going to be in his huge business meeting in Chicago till at least eleven, so I've got nothing stopping me from a party at Kara Law's." Sean smiled.

* * *

"Are you two sure you're okay?" Chris asked, a conceded tone to his voice. "I mean, we could call-"

"No." Danny said sharply. "You shouldn't call anyone."

"He's right." Faye seconded. "I think we're both alright, thank you." She looked up at Chris and smiled sweetly. "It was kind of you to offer."

Chris blushed a little, he wasn't used to the attention of a girl. "Y-Yeah, well, no problem. Happy to help."

Danny smiled at Chris. "You're a good guy, uh…I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Chris. Chris Johnson." He stuck out his hand.

"Danny. Danny Harris, but you know that." Danny took Chris' hand and shook. Faye smiled happily at the two guys. It was good to see people being nice to one another with no pretense.

* * *

Stark leaned close to Masterson and whispered in his ear, "I think it's okay now. You being a complete jackass brought a new friendship to three people." Masterson looked up. "See."

"Then it makes what I said good?" Masterson questioned. He put his chin down on his hands, which were on the table. "Stark, it's common knowledge that I'm a jackass, but maybe I went to far with what I said."

"You went to far." Stark agreed. "But, that's just who you are. Can't help that." She moved down in her chair to join him in the same position. "It doesn't matter, though."

"No, I guess it doesn't." Masterson sighed. "You do know it's not over. I'm no where near done screwing with these people."

"Why do you do it? Boredom? Anger? Just to do it?" Stark asked.

"I do it….because I can." Masterson told her honestly. "Just because I can."

* * *

"So, I should pick you up around seven?" Sean asked Roxy in a whisper. He didn't want to seem to…unfeeling about what had happened, but he was really over it. Both Danny and Faye seemed fine and Masterson had retreated to his table and that punk.

Roxy nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that'd be fine. It'll give me time to hurry home and change into this new outfit I bought at that sale. It's _super_ cute. Totally makes me look taller **and** thinner." Roxy beamed at that thought. "Not a lot of outfits can do both." Sean nodded his head slightly, already bored with all the clothing talk. "Yeah, I have some outfits that do both, but never have I had one that actually does both."

"Sweetness," Masterson said from his table. "you're boring the boy to death. Not even picturing you naked could save him now."

Roxy turned and glared at Masterson. "You're disgusting."

"I'm a man." He sat up straighter and then stood. "And that scares you."

"Why don't you just go away?" Roxy questioned him. "Nobody here cares what you have to say. You talk about Danny wanting attention, but it's so clear you want attention." She whirled her nose up. "You truly are a disgusting and depressing human being."

Sean held back his urge to yell out 'blow'. If Roxy could be mature, so could he. "Roxy's got a point. You know, you could disappear and no one would care. Fact is, the only reason people know who you are is because of your bad reputation."

Masterson stayed smirking. "I don't give a damn about my bad reputation, man." He stared at Sean and Roxy, during them to say or do something. But, it wasn't any of them that spoke, it was someone unexpected.

"You're such an ass." Everyone slowly turned around to see that it was Chris who had spoken. Chris was now frighten, but he had started so he'd go on. "We've been in here," he quickly check his watch. "nineteen minutes and you've already insulted more then half the people in here. In fact, you've insulted all but two people, yourself and Stefina Stark." Everyone glance briefly at Stark, who just shrugged. "You're not only doing it to be noticed, you're also just doing it to annoy."

Masterson took a threatening step toward Chris. "First, I've insulted Stark plenty. Second, you don't know what the hell you're talking about. None of you do. You've got to be shitting me if you think I want attention from any of you people. I'm just tryin' to have a little fun."

"Insulting people is your idea of fun?" Danny asked Masterson. "Well, your idea of fun blows!"

"And your idea gets you in a wheelchair." Masterson shot back.

Everyone was silent. No one was really sure what to say or do. Chris wanted to get Mr. Golden, but he knew no one who agree to it. Faye just wanted the yelling to stop, but she knew it all had to come out. Stark wanted to see where it would go. Sean wanted to save Danny from being verbally abused by Masterson. Roxy just wanted it all to end, she already wanted to go home. Danny wanted to jump out of his chair and beat Masterson within an inch of his life. And Masterson? He was just starting to have fun.

Danny's gaze was fixed on Masterson, a cold expression on his face. "You can go to hell." His voice was low, threatening. "If I weren't in this thing," he hit the sides of his wheelchair to farther his point. "you'd be dead right now."

"If you weren't in that thing, a lot of things would be different." Masterson replied in an equally low voice. He glanced over at Roxy and Sean. "Right guys?"

Sean shook his head, clearly pissed about the whole thing. "Dan's right, you can go to hell." He stood up. "In fact, I'll do it for him." And with that said, Sean punched Masterson in the stomach.

Roxy and Faye both screamed as Masterson doubled over in pain. Danny rolled backward to get out of the way as Chris jumped out of his seat. Stark jumped out of hers and made a move to go toward Masterson, but stopped herself when he stood.

He was out of breath a bit, but it wasn't that bad. "You're a bit of a son of a bitch, aren't you? It must run in the family." Masterson laughed and ended up coughing.

"You're insane." Roxy breathed from her seat. "You have to be insane." She shook her head.

"He's not insane," Stark spoke up. "he's just bored."

"I think we all are." Chris thought out loud. "It'll only take a half hour or so to write the paper and I'm sure half of us won't even bother."

"New rule." Sean told the others. "As long as we don't bother each other or get Mr. Golden in here, we can do what we want." The others seemed to agree, but Sean was unsure about Masterson. "Masterson?"

Masterson looked around at the others, they all seemed to be into it. "Yeah, okay." He nodded a little, finally they might have a little fun.


	3. Teenage Dirtbag

**

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and for pointing out the little mistakes. I've gone over this chapter twice, so hopefully there won't be any. To answer the question about Danny and if he is popular-it's answered in this chapter. Feel free to review again and ask questions as needed.**

What Is and What Never Should Be

Chapter Two: Teenage Dirtbag

It was now eight-thirty in the morning.****

Faye and Chris stood over the couch and watched the person on it. Stark had been lying there, for the last fifteen minutes and Faye was starting to worry that Stark had died. Stark was perfectly still and even when they waved their hands in front of the older girl's open eyes, Stark made no movements.

"Maybe we should get one of the others?" Faye suggested in a hushed whisper. "Oo, Oo, check if she is breathing." Faye shoved Chris forward.

Chris fell forward and caught himself on the back on the couch, so he won't fall on top of Stark. "Don't do that." He hissed. With surprising grace, Chris stood himself up. "I could have fallen on her!"

"That would have been mortifying for you." Faye thought out loud. "Falling on a girl like that." Chris gave the younger girl a look. "What?"

"Is there a reason you two are standing over me?" Faye and Chris looked down to see Stark staring up at them. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"N-no reason. We- uh," Chris stammered.

"We thought you might be dead." Faye stated matter-of-fact. "Do you know you sleep with your eyes open?"

"Yeah," Stark sighed and pulled her tight Led Zeppelin baby-tee down. "I knew that." She stood up. "I got to pee."

Faye and Chris exchanged a nervous look.

"Wait," Faye called after her. "you can't go!"

Stark whirled around and glared at Faye. She sighed. "Why, Summers?"

"Uh, 'cause Danny went. He's using the bathroom pass. There's only one." Chris filled in. "You can't leave without the pass."

"What are you, a hall monitor?" Stark snorted. "I'm going."

Faye and Chris watched her head for the door.

* * *

Masterson sat on the contour, a large volume on history on his lap. He stared down at a picture of Henry the IV and wondered if he was the guy with all the wives. Deciding that he just might be that guy, Masterson had to give the dead king credit. Masterson only ripped half the page out.

"Where you goin'?" He asked Stark. "Off to do something?" He hopped off the contour. "'Cause, I'd love to do something with you." Moving himself closer, the teen wrapped one of his arms around Stark's waist. He pressed her against him. Leaning in he whispered, "We could laugh."

"Mm," Stark leaned into Masterson, their faces hardly an inch apart. "okay. I'm on my way to pee anyway, I can pick it up."

Knowing she knew how to get into his locker, Masterson smiled and gently pushed Stark away. "Don't take forever. Ripping books apart only goes so far."

Stark's responded by rolling her eyes and walking out of the library. Masterson took a moment to take in Stark's back side before going back to work.

* * *

On the second level of the library, Sean Clark leaned against the railing and looked down at Masterson. It was well known that Masterson was the raining king of hate and anger at the school. It was also a well known fact that he was just like his father, John Bender. It was something that Sean's parents didn't like to talk about.

"You keep staring at him and he'll end up thinking your gay." Roxy told Sean. She flashed him her beauty queen smile. "He'd make your life hell and you know it."

"I was just watching him talk to Stefina Stark." Sean ignored Roxy's face as it crunched up into a disgusted look. Roxy Ryans did not like people like Stefina Stark or John Bender-Masterson. So, when you talked about both, it was sure to make Roxy upset. "I think she's getting something for him. I bet they have sex."

"First-ew to that thought. Second-you might be right. John Masterson is a total druggie and Stefina Stark is a total whore." The wheels in Roxy's mind began to turn. "I bet they get together, get high, and then have really rough sex. I bet they've taped it and he shows it to his gross friends."

Sean shrugged. "Maybe."

Roxy turned her body to face Sean. "Maybe? That has to be true." She leaned toward Sean and whispered. "I heard that Mary Jo Crawford saw a video tape fall out of John Masterson's locker and it was labeled." Sean blinked. "Labeled with Stefina Stark's name. Hello?! It was a total sex tape!" Sean choked back a laugh; everyone on the first level was looking up at them. Roxy blushed. "What?"

"You sure you're not in special ed?" Masterson called up. "You're sure as hell acting like it." He laughed to himself.

"Shut up!" Roxy looked to Sean to defend her, but he was giggling. "Whatever." She whirled on the balls of her feet and disappeared into the shelves of books.

Sean looked down at the others and shrugged. It wasn't his fault she was a crazy cheerleader.

* * *

The hallways of the school were eerily empty. Danny Harris had never been in the empty halls before and as he rolled down then, he prayed he never would again. It was too creepy, too lonely. Somewhere behind him, a door opened and he nearly jumped.

"Easy, Harris. People will think you're a girl, jumping like that." Stark said with a smirk. She slipped her leather jacket back on and kept walking.

Danny rolled after her. "Wait, how'd you get out of the library without a pass?"

Stark snorted. "We're not magically locked in there. Don't go all Johnson on me, you'll lose the inch of cool you have."

"You think I'm cool?" Danny nearly blushed.

"No." She answered flatly. Stopping at one of the lockers in the hallway, Stark started to undo the lock. "So, shut it, huh?" Opening the locker, Stark pulled a brown bag out from behind all the junk and stuffed the bag into her jacket.

Danny's brown eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was taking drugs out of the locker?! "Is that what I think it is?"

Stark slammed the locker and turned to face Danny. "It depends what you think it is." She rolled her eyes and started walking.

Danny rolled after her. "Is that why you're here? You got caught with drugs?"

"No," Stark scoffed lightly. She glanced over and down at Danny. Was he really so naïve? "you don't get Saturday D. for drugs."

"So, why are you here?" He asked her in a curious tone. Danny really wanted to know, he found that he wanted to know a lot about her.

"Because." Stark bit. She fastened her pace.

Danny fastened his speed. "Is it because you did something with Masterson?" He held back his next question for a moment. "Were you two caught doing something, making out?"

Stark shook her head with a laugh. "No."

They went on in silence. Stark enjoyed the silence.

"Do you and Masterson have sex?" Danny suddenly asked. "Is that why?"

The girl stopped walking and stood in front of Danny, her arms crossed over her chest. "You are awfully worried about why I'm here today and what I do with Masterson. You know what might cure that?" Danny looked hopeful that she'd tell him. "If you'd mind your own damn business!" With that said, Stark turned and started walking again.

"Wait." Danny rolled himself after her. "Stefina, come on, I'm sorry. I won't ask about it again. Promise."

Stark stopped. Her back was turned away from Danny and wondered if she was mad at him. "Okay, here's the deal, don't call me Stefina. You call me Stark and you don't ask about why I'm here or about my relationship with Masterson. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

They went back to the library, an awkward silence between them.

* * *

Sitting alone in the stacks of nonfiction novels was something Roxy thought she'd never do. She was Roxy freakin' Ryans, things like that weren't supposed to happen to her. She put her legs up against her chest and laid her chin down on her knees.

"H-hey." Roxy looked up to see that it was Chris who had spoken. He nervously leaned against the stacks. "I'm sure he didn't really mean it. The special ed comment."

Roxy didn't answer for a minute. She just put her chin back on her knees. "Yeah." She let out a sigh. "I'm just the over reacting type and he figured it out."

"He's a jerk to nearly everyone anyway." Chris told her. "I can't even begin to count the times he's made fun of me."

A thought popped into Roxy's mind. "Me to, right? You can't even count the times me and my friend have talked about you behind your back." She stood herself up. "I bet your glad he's been making fun of me all morning. Pay back, right?"

"W-what? No!" Chris up his hands up in defense. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sure your boyfriend would have done it, but he's busy or something." Chris looked away for a second. "I think he's actually writing his paper."

Roxy looked at him, her brows knotted in confusion. "My boyfriend? You mean Sean?" She giggled. "We're not, we're not together. I mean, we hang out and talk, but we're not dating or anything. I mean," she leaned toward Chris and half-whispered. "he's a little to into himself. Way to shallow for me. I need to be the shallow one in a relationship, thanks."

Chris shook his head with a smile. "You are really something, Roxy."

Roxy seemed proud at that comment. "Thank you, Christopher."

* * *

The doors to the library opened and Masterson was quickly on the two people that entered. "Did you get it?" Stark moved her leather jacket a bit for Masterson to see the bag. He grinned happily. "You are the best, Stark."

"Yeah yeah, do me a favor? Don't do it just yet. It's a bit early for me." Stark took Masterson's belt loop and started to lead him into the AV room. "Come on, we'll hid it again. Plus, I need a favor."

Stark led Masterson away, leaving Danny alone.

* * *

Danny looked around, only Sean was visible; Danny rolled over to the table. "Hey."

Sean glanced up. "Hey, Danny."

Danny chuckled. "Don't tell me you're really doing that paper?"

"Come on," Sean said with a laugh. "you know I don't write papers like this. I'm actually writing a letter to the coach."

Danny nodded. He knew Sean played nearly every sport the school had to offer. Back when they had been freshmen, they had even played on a couple together. But that had been before Danny's accident. Now a days, Danny wasn't on any teams and he didn't hang out with his old jock buddies.

"Anyway," Sean cleared his throat nervously. "it doesn't matter. We've all got time to write the papers. So," he put the pencil down and really looked at his ex-friend. "why are you in here anyway?"

"I, uh…did something at the pep rally Friday that I really shouldn't have." Danny gave Sean a grin.

Sean nearly laughed. "Don't tell me. You set off the stink bombs?" Danny thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Dude, seriously, that wasn't cool. I was at that rally. Roxy was to. All my friends were."

All my friends. The sentence played over and over in Danny's mind. He was no longer apart of that crowd, hadn't been for nearly two years, and it was all his fault.

"Yeah_, your _friends must have been pissed." Danny bitterly spat.

"They were so pissed." Sean laughed. He didn't notice Danny's change in tone and movement. "Jacob was all 'I'm going to kill the ass that did this.' and you should have seen the look on Sarah's face!" The boy shook his head and wiped the tears that were forming from laugher. "Oh man, it was classic. The smoke made some of the sprinklers come on. People were running around like chickens with their heads cut off! Classic. It's going to go down in school history."

Danny's lips started to form a small smile. "You think?" Sean nodded. "To think, me, Danny Harris, will be remembered for setting off stink bombs." He chuckled to himself.

"Actually…no one knows it was you." Sean reminded him.

"I forgot about that." He was defeated. No one would remember him or notice him now.

"Everyone thinks it was a Senior or Freshman prank. I could tell them it was you." Sean finished helpfully. "If you want."

Danny gave his old friend a look. "Yeah, okay, that would be nice. Think you could help me with something else?" Sean shrugged. "There's this girl." Sean smiled at that. "I want to get to know her better, been admiring her from a far for weeks. Think you can help me with that?"

This was it, a time to redeem himself. "Sure, who is she?"

Sean wanted to know, so Danny told him.

* * *

The AV room was full of Televisions, VCRs, old films about wars, and a few stereos. Masterson made a mental note to get his friends together later in the week to pay the room a visit. The teen leaned against a shelf filled with old war movies, his arms lazily crossed over his chest, his bored expression on his face.

"So can I?" Stark finished. She was across from him, sitting lazily on the only desk in the room.

"I don't know." Masterson rolled his neck. "Adoptive-Daddy is getting pissed with all the people I invite over."

"This is just dinner." Stark told him. "I'd be there half an hour, tops."

"I don't know, man. I'd like to help you out, but…" He trailed off. "Maybe you could repay me?" Masterson raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I'm not doing that." Stark told him flatly.

"Okay, okay." He uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides. "I'm to nice for my own good. You can come. I'll take the heat from the adoptive 'rents."

Stark nodded and mouthed a 'thanks'. Masterson was taking a small risk and she won't forget it anytime soon.

"Let's go bug the losers." Masterson smirked. "I'm bored and need something to keep me busy until I can laugh." Stark shook her head, smiling slightly at her friend's words. Masterson led her out of the room.

* * *

Back at the tables, Sean was trying to get Danny to see that Stark really wasn't the girl for him. Stefina Stark was angry, tough, bitter, poor, and according to some, a very easy girl. She wasn't, couldn't be Danny's type. Danny was a fun loving guy, a smart and sweet boy that would go far. Sure, they were no longer friends, something that Sean was ready to ambit was his fault, but Danny should have better then Stark.

"She's doesn't…she's not your type. Look, I'll ask Roxy to set you up with someone. You know Catherine Milner? She just broke up with Kyle Longer. Granted, she's a tenth grader, but she's cute. And," Sean snapped his fingers together, thinking of a second selling point. "she's a gymnast." He raised an eyebrow. "Huh, huh, you want me to set it up?"

Danny sat there, a look on his face. Did Sean really think he needed help getting a date? Or that he knew his type. They hadn't been friends for nearly two years. "Look, Sean, that's really nice of you and all, but I'm attracted to Stark."

"Well, who isn't? The girl is hot. But, she's also trouble." He gestured toward where Stark and Masterson were hanging out by the sculpture in the center of the library. "She hangs with guys like him. Dangerous guys."

"That doesn't make her like them. I hang with skaters, but I don't skate." Danny pointed out.

Sean ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, but that's different. You can't skate, she can do what Masterson and his friends do." The second the sentence was out of his mouth, Sean regretted it. "I didn't mean…I didn't mean it like that, Dan."

"Oh no," Danny started to roll his wheelchair backward. "it's cool. Don't-don't, uh, worry about it, man." He shook his head. "You still don't think before you speak."

"I know." Sean agreed with a small smile. "I really am sorry, man."

"Yeah, yeah." Danny nodded. "I know, I'll see you later." With that said Danny turned his wheelchair and rolled himself deeper into the library.

Sean sighed and went back to his letter. He just hoped Danny had really forgiven him; Sean really did want to maybe try and rebuild their broken friendship. And this time, no stupid feelings of shock and guilt would get in the way.

* * *

The wristwatch read nine fifteen. It was time for her morning dose of Trileptal. Since the age of eleven, Faye had been forced to take four Trileptal tablets a day; two in the morning and two at night. The 300 MG tablets were small, white, and tasted like chalk. But, they controlled her seizures, so she took them with no real fuse.

Taking a little baggie out from her jeans, Faye opened it up and dumped the two tablets that were in the baggie into her hand. With one movement, the pills were in her mouth. Faye swallowed and made a face-just like chalk.

"What you takin'?"

Faye had been so busy taking her pills that she hadn't noticed that Masterson had sat on the couch across from the chair she was currently sitting in. He was leaning into the couch, lounging really. His piercings and ill fitting clothing marked him as one of the school drug-users. They all dressed like that and yet they dared call themselves individuals. The thought of that made a small grin creep across Faye's lips. Masterson looked like he might laugh.

"Well?"

"My medicine." Faye answered simply. "I have epilepsy." Masterson opened his mouth, but Faye went on. "It's no big deal." Faye shrugged to farther her point.

Masterson stayed quiet for a moment. He leaned forward. "Hey, Faye, I was wondering what you did to get in here. I know why I'm here, why Stark is. Hell, I even know why Clark and his little Sweetness are in here. But, you strike me as the type that never gets in normally. So, I find myself wondering what you did that was so bad?"

"I…" Faye felt a blush coming on. What she had done had literally changed her life forever. She just couldn't talk about it with a guy she didn't even know. A guy she had seen do questionable things. "I'd rather not talk about it, thank you."

"Oh." Masterson laughed to himself. "It was that bad, huh? What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"No harm meant, Lovely, but you had to have done something." Masterson laughed again. Faye was awfully secretive and that made him want to know more. "Come on, who am I gonna tell?"

Faye moved uncomfortably in her spot. She was not going to tell him. Nope. He could do whatever he wanted, but it was her business and she wasn't about to tell him. Faye stared at Masterson for a moment before getting up and walking away.

"Don't be a baby!" Masterson called after her. Faye chose to try and ignore him.

* * *

At nine fifty-three, Masterson found everyone at the tables. They were all just sitting around, looking bored out of their minds and not even paying attention to one another. It was getting to the newbies, it was even getting to Stark. Masterson knew it was time to take action.

Rubbing his hands together, Masterson cleared his throat. "Okay boys and girls," the others glanced over at him. "it's time to stop the boredom before we all die from it."

"What the hell are you on about?" Sean asked with a slight hint of disgust. Masterson was everything Sean wasn't, and that made Sean angry. Masterson could stand up for himself, Sean couldn't.

"Well, it's time to do something. I say…we roof it." Masterson glanced at Stark. "You in, kid?" Stark didn't even think about, she just nodded and jumped out of her chair. "What about the rest of you?"

"I…the roof?" Danny questioned. "I can't get up there."

"Sure you can, Harris. Just got to be creative." Stark cheered him on. "So?"

Giving Sean a quick 'she digs me, ha' look, Danny replied. "I'm in."

"Anyone else?" Masterson queried.

"Me." Chris told him. He stood, a little nervous. "I'm in."

Masterson nodded in approval. The kid could be cool. "Sweetness? Clark? Faye? You three stayin' in the loser library?"

"No," Faye stood up. "I'll come."

"Huh, me too." Roxy jumped up. "I'm not getting left behind."

Everyone turned to Sean. If he stayed behind, he would be the only one.

"Fine!" Sean stood up. "I can't believe I'm following John Bender-Masterson." He shook his head, disappointed in himself. "I'm in."

Masterson looked approvingly over the group. "Great. Okay, everyone follow me."

Masterson led the small group to the double doors, on his way stopping to pick up the bathroom pass and something from the AV room. He told them that both things might come in handy later. Opening the doors slowly, Masterson looked out into the dark and empty hallway. He made a move for them to follow him.

* * *

The group was in the hallway in a matter of seconds. They all followed Masterson; Stark walking next to him, Sean and Roxy were just behind them, Chris was an inch behind them, and Faye and Danny were trailing in the back.

"Where are we going?" Sean whispered. He really didn't need to be caught.

"I said we're roofing it." Masterson said in reply. "So, take a guess, genius."

Sean made a face. "Look-"

"Shush." Masterson interrupted. He held a hand up for the group to be quiet and stop-they did. "Stark, time."

Stark looked down at her watch. "Ten oh seven."

"Uh-huh, he'll be bath rooming it in a second." Masterson moved to his right and to the nearest class room door, it was, as Masterson knew it would be, unlocked. "Follow me." Masterson opened the door and walked in. He waited until everyone was inside before closing and locking the door. "Back of the room."

Chris looked around the room as he moved to the back of it with the others. He knew the room, it was his AP Chemistry class. He remembered how proud his parents were when he had told them that he had gotten into a junior class, an AP one at that. They had gone out to eat that night and his father, Brian had never been prouder.

"What are we doing?" Roxy hissed. "Ow Daniel, that was my foot you just ran over!" She pressed herself in between Sean and Chris. They were against the cabinets were the chemicals were kept and she just prayed the chemicals won't stain her new purse.

"We," Masterson moved over Danny's legs. "are hiding out. Every Saturday at exactly ten, ten our dear principal takes a whiz in the restroom just down the hall."

They were all silent. Footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall.

"What if he checks up on us in the library?" Faye questioned nervously.

The others looked toward Masterson and Stark. They hadn't thought of that.

"He won't." Stark assured them. "He only checks in on us at noon and again at two-thirty and once more when we get our freedom."

"You could set your watch by him." Sean whispered.

"I often do." Masterson whispered back. "Now, shut up."

Again, they were all silent.

Sean and Chris were pressed against the cabinets, Roxy in between them. Next to Chris, Masterson stayed against the shelf where the goggles were stored. Danny had moved his wheelchair in front of Masterson. Stark had sat herself against the table in the corner, her legs against the back of Danny's chair. Faye had moved herself under the table that Stark was sitting on. They all held their breathes as the footsteps passed the door and retreated down the hallway.

Once the footsteps had retreated, Masterson cleared his throat. "We got six minutes to get out of this wing of the school." He moved over Danny's legs. "Let's go."

The others followed and in four minutes they were in the other wing of the school and just minutes from where Masterson wanted to be.

TBC


End file.
